eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Hi Kodia Hi Kodia, I am still learning how to put in info to wiki. Never done it before till now. I keep getting mail about the well-groomed panther carcass, info I put in, and when I go look it says please: remove the tag at the top of the article! I am leaving it this time..since I am still not sure what I am doing. I use Wiki for 90% of my game info, I love it! It just needs more people to put in a few more pieces of info. The little tricks and such. Which is what I was trying to do by adding some info to that part of the quest. so forgive this wiki poster newbie. I will do my best to figure out the proper ways to adding info. :Elguinjena, you're doing great! Let me explain about what you're seeing. The messages you're getting are happening because you have your preferences set to send you email for any page you have set as "watched." By default (unless you change your preferences), any page you create or edit will be watched by you. You probably also have a preference set to send you email you when a change is made to the page (because you're watching it). :Here's what I would do. First, go to the Well-groomed panther carcass page and look for the tab that says "Unwatch." Click that tab and you'll see it change to "Watch." That will mean you'll stop getting emails. :Second, don't worry about the tag on the page. In fact, don't worry about not doing it right. You've entered information we didn't have. That's great! The wikify tag just means that the information needs a little cleanup. In this case, the tag was added so that someone might clean it up using a template designed for items found in game (we have templates for everything!). You're not required to use that template and we don't even expect you to know about it. You're not required to use any template. They're pretty powerful. But when you'd like to learn to use them, we'll happily point you to information about them. Until then, if you have information that doesn't exist and you don't know how to format it, just enter it. And if you want to add the tag at the top on your own, please feel free to! it will help us out a lot. :Welcome! Please don't be afraid to ask questions. New users are the *best* because you give us fresh eyes and fresh information.--Kodia 15:37, 31 January 2008 (UTC) couple things not sure how to do One of my guildmates was hoping to find a listing of all in game follow along fluff pets, so they might go and collect them. So I checked here and found many missing, well not missing but not tied into the main listing for pets. One of them is the Baby Stonechest Gorilla which starts with the The Stonechest Tablets quest line. There is the baby owl bear which starts with the Finding Millie from darklight woods. There is another from Nek 3, ( Nektropos Castle: Tribulation) which after my guildmates and I go and do to double check the info I have on how to complete it, should be added...its the billy doll. you guys have info on the quests for the gorilla and owl bear but they should be also listed under pets. ( fluff pets) :Take a look at the page of fluff pets. You're correct that the Owlbear hatchling and the baby stonechest gorrilla weren't showing up in that list. What I did to make them appear in the fluff pet list was to add the text Category:Fluff Pet to both of those pages. That tells the database to add those particular articles to the categories that we've created, in this case to the fluff pet category. Make sense?--Kodia 16:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) yups, will remember that for anything else I run across. Elquinjena 17:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) interview Kodia, who should I contact from eq2.wikia.com about getting a online interview? The interview would be for The Jethal Silverwing show, which is a online gaming radio show which air's every Tuesday night at 7pm ( onlinegamingradio.com). Elquinjena 19:52, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :You can contact me or you can contact Uberfuzzy as the active admins of the site. As a general rule, I do more of the public interface work, but whoever you would like to speak with is absolutely fine. I'd be happy to send you my contact information to your email address. --Kodia 19:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::not it! --Uberfuzzy 19:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::I kind of had a feeling you'd say that. LOL.--Kodia 19:57, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I've signed up as a logged in user on onlinegamingradio.com, and I've set my permissions to allow email from admins and other users on that site. You can email me or private message me via the info on that site (I sent your addy an email with the info). You should also be able to email me from here at EQ2i.--Kodia 20:16, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Newbie question Hello Kodia, I just have a quick question. Since I am new to this community and I've never actively participated in a wiki before, I would like to take the safe route and ask before I do anything. A couple of days ago I changed a page just so that a few quest coords would be shown the "right" way. I love the fact that you can right-click the icon next to ingame coords and hit "copy" so you get the whole "/waypoint x, z, y" tag to your clipboard - if the syntax was correct. I keep stumbling over pages which just show the loc as ( x, y, z ) without the option to copy it. It wouldn't take much work for me to quickly edit those into the proper syntax , so I would just like to know if it is okay to just do so everytime I encounter this scenario. I just don't wanna appear overly enthusiastic about changing other people's work, so I figured I'd ask first. Thank you in advance! Quicaigae 02:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for contacting me and yes, you are free to make the updates. We can always use those kinds of cleanup measures and we're ecstatic when you do. Your syntax looks fine, so you should be good to go. Thanks! And please don't hesitate to give a shout should if you have questions.--Kodia 04:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Templar Spell line Dear Ms. Kodia: I thank you for welcoming me to wiki. I am eager to assist. I am learning how to edit things myself, since I haven't quite had much experience editing wikis - I do have something to bring up though! I made the Vital Intercession page which was missing for Templar, I don't know how to add it to the Bestowal of Vitae spell line though. Vital Intercession doesn't show it on the spell line. If you could help me out, that would be great. Thanks! Misellus 23:46, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :She's off playing with dice for the evening, so I'll jump in and help. At the top of every spelline box, the first link, in this case, "Templar: Bestowal of Vitae Spell Line" is a link to the magical template that feeds that spell line. In this case, it takes you to "Template:Templar Spelllines". these template looks scary, but its really not that hard to add things to them, and remember, if anything goes wrong, you can always roll it back to an older version, so dont panic. What you want to do is scroll down until you find the "line" of your spell in all caps, in this case "BESTOWAL OF VITAE". you'll see a bunch of entries for that line, each with a lvl# and a spell# such as lvl6=68| spell6=Glorious Intercession| :all you need to do to add the new spell, is make new lines lvl7=78| spell7=Vital Intercession| :and add them right after the other ones. thats it. i did this change so you can look how i did it http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3ATemplar_Spelllines&diff=225991&oldid=161116. :i hope that helps. --Uberfuzzy 23:57, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Greetings. Does Uberfuzzy's assistance answer your questions, sir? Let us know if there's anything more we can do to help.--Kodia 16:12, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Swashbuckler AA Tree I have updated the Swashbuckler AA tree for level 80, however there were no image maps coordinates in place for two of the AAs. There should be 25 coordinates, instead of 23. The missing coordinates are Perfect Finesse and On Guard. These would be coordinates in locations 7 & 19 using the same numbering scheme. Sorry if I should have posted this somewhere else, but wasn't sure the best place to put it. I will place it as a discussion on the Swashbuckler tree as well. In the meantime, I will leave the Swashbuckler tree marked for review as it is incomplete as is. Thanks. --Vieh 16:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Thankyou for letting us know and thankyou very much for the updates on the tree! We'll see that it gets fixed. Welcome!--Kodia 16:54, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Coercer AA Tree The Coercer AA tree has a similar problem as the Swashbuckler Tree, there are no image map coordinates for two of the AAs. There should be 25 AAs, not 23. The missing coordinates are Enhance: Cortical Hesitation and Enhance: Third Eye, at locations 7 and 20. :We'll see that it gets fixed. Thanks!--Kodia 03:53, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Current Events Erolissi Day is live for a week, so that can probably be put in the current events slot on the main page =0 --Lordebon 04:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ((GrandMaster Annoyer of Admins ;) )) :Thanks! UF told me about it last night, but the hubby fell ill and I ended up taking care of him. I appreciate the reminder.--Kodia 14:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to help. Right now it's going to Erolisi Day instead of Erollisi Day, but it is redirecting ;) --Lordebon 15:42, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::My bad. New computer and keyboard. I love the new equipment but it's taking a bit to get used to.--Kodia 16:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I know exactly what you mean! When I first got this laptop I could barely type as it's keyboard is much smaller than I'm used to. I still get it a bit whenever I use one computer and switch to another. And don't get me started on this "ergonomic" bent one they had at work... that took like a week of slow-typing to even start to get used to. --Lordebon 11:39, 13 February 2008 (EST)